Matt
by Kizza is a RIOT
Summary: Sorry i've been away so long but i promise to get my stories finnished so her's the first one, Matt, you might remember, if there's any of mine you REALLY want me to do first then just PM me, enjoy and reviews please xx
1. Chapter 1

**Matt**

**Okay just a little Jecker disagreement for you all but the ending shall be happy i promise, plz read and review.**

Jess sat at her desk thinking...thinking about someone she was so deep in thought she didn't actually hear him come in.  
"Jess, I need the fact files for the new AR system" he said looking at her waiting for an answer  
"Jess?" he asked again, she woke suddenly out of her day dream  
"Oh Becker, hi" she smiled brightly at him looking back at her work  
"Well..."  
"Well what?"  
"The files?" he asked again  
"Oh yeah sorry the files" she got up and walked over to her personalised bookshelf looking for the two files Becker needed. As she did this Becker walked over to where she was working and to his eyes saw her little pink notebook she carried around making notes in everywhere. He knew it was private as he'd before tempted to look over her shoulder when he thought she wasn't looking and read what she was writing, obviously she always knew he was there and closed the book warning him it was private and flashing him a great big smile. But know he had his chance, Jess was busy doing something for him so he opened the notebook halfway and to his surprise it was filled with several love hearts in big red pen and arrows poking through.  
"So who's the lucky guy?" he asked Jess straight faced perhaps a little jelous he could't see his name anywhere. Jess turned round about to spealk and then saw the page opened revealing her deepest thoughts. She ran over in attempt to grab the book but Becker been trained in military grabbed the book and held it high out of her reach, she jumped up to try at reach it but still couldn't.  
"Becker please give it to me?" she half demanded  
"Not until you tell me who you were thinking of!" he rejected  
"No-one its just notes" she protested knowing she wasn't just lying to Becker she was lying to herself as well.  
"Then why are you making such a big fuss?" he played cleverly knowing she wouldn't have an answer  
"Exactly...now either you can tell me who your spending your days dreaming about or I can take this little book and publish it to everyone you know" Jess's heart raced, how was she supposed to tell him he was the one she was thinking about? He was the one that kept her awake at night?  
"Who has stolen your're heart Jess?" he asked softly 'you' she so very badly wanted to whisper back.  
"Matt" she couldn't help his name from slipping out her mouth  
"Matt?"  
"Matt"  
"Really?" he asked struggling to take in the information she was giving him  
"Yes, don't look so surprised he's cute" she said confidently, there was a long pause and an awkward silence between them both.  
"I just didn't think he was your type Jess" he swallowed hard not knowing why he was feeling quite...disappointed.  
"Oh really and just what is my type Captain?" she asked angrily  
"Jess you can't seriously be interested in him, he dosen't even know you exist half the time" he stopped realising he had upset her she walked out the room leaving him with her secret diary...

_** TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BECAUSE I GOT WRITTERS BLOCK ON THIS STORY AND ALL MY OTHERS THOUGH I HATE TO ADMITT THAT IS MERLEY AN EXCUSE. MOSTLY THE REASON IS FOR THE PAST LAST 2 WEEKS MY GCSE WORK HAS PILED UP WITH HUGE AMOUNTS OT DT FOOD, HISTORY, SCIENCE AND FRENCH NOT THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW THAT BUT THE POINT IS IT'S HERE NOW SO READ AND ENJOY, HOPE IT'S WORTH THE WAIT...X AND OH YES MR CAPTAIN BECKER!**

The next day Jess avoided Becker, all this time she'd made it clear that she was interested in Becker but he still chose to do nothi8ng about it, then he invades her privacy and tells her a fool for liking Matt! I mean he probably was right, Matt showed less interest in her than Becker did but still it made her feel alone inside. Just then she saw Matt at the ADD, she glanced around to see Becker at the other end of the room talking to one of his men. Jess knew she shouldn't, that it was mean and hurtful but she couldn't help it, i mean wasn't her right to feel good about herself every once in a while? She walked up to Matt aware that her skirt was one of the shortest she'd worn so far "hi Matt" she surprised him, a huge smile taking over her face. "Um...hello...Jessica" he stumbled a bit of how happy she seemed to see him and that her skirt was by far a lot shorter than normal. "Oh Matt, i told you to call me Jess" she said slightly punching him in the arm and laughing a little too load which just so happened to cause the Captain's attention. Noticing his gaze on her Jess continued her intention to flirt with Matt "you look rather dashing today might i say Matthew" he winced at her using his full name, something his father only used to do, "why thank you Jess, and might i say that you look as stunning as always" she laughed flirtatiously again which this time made Matt smile back. They were both looking _almost_ longingly into each others eyes for a moment before a loud coughing noise broke their gaze causing them to jump slightly apart to reveal Mr Captain Becker stood amongst them.

"Captain" Matt acknowledged him spitefully for his interruption between his and Jess' sudden connection. "Matt" Becker replied with the same spite spitting it back at him. There was a long pause before the ADD broke the awkward silence causing them to jump and Jess to jump into action. "Where is it Jess?" Matt asked her, his gaze still on Becker and vice versa. "Here" "What?" Both men replied walking closer to Jess. "It says its in the seventh lab, top floor, right then left though its showing a glitz which means its probably fault and should close very soon almost now" she said turning back around on her chair before the shock that both Matt and Becker were endingly close to her. "We should still check and clear the ARC" Matt decided then Becker "I agree, Jess you come with me, you'll be safe that way-" Jess cut in "actually i wouldn't mind going with Matt" both men looked at her surprised. "Excuse me?" Becker asked, "well i mean there's probably nothing anyway and even if there is I'll still be safe with Matt.." again, there was a long pause before Becker began determined to protest. "Jess you'll be safe with me-" this time Matt cut in "come on Becker if she wants to go with me she can go with me" he said smiling warmly at Jess, there was nothing he could do accept nod his head and watch the two of them walk off hand in hand.

**THERE WE GO, CHAPTER TWO, HOPED YOU LIKED AND PLEASE REVIEW I LOVES ME SOME REVIEWS, AND I'LL PROMISE TO GET THIS UPLOADED SOON! ALSO IF THERE'S ANY OTHER STORIES OF MINE YOU WANT ME TO FINNISH JUST PM ME AND I'LL DO MY BEST XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

The anomaly had closed and there was nothing for Becker to do except notice exceedingly well that both Jess and Matt had not returned from the search which was weird because Abby and Conner had made it back. Becker walked over to where Conner was stood observing some strange scaly type creature. "Conner?" Becker stood behind her causing her to jump slightly. She turned around to face him. "Yes Becker, what do you want?" his tone was harsh like Jess' they've obviously been talking. "It's about Jess..." he began "...she's been acting strange, it's like before she was bothered about me and now suddenly Matt comes along and she's acting all _flirty_ with him?" It was a question rather than a statement and Conner seemed keen to answer. "Maybe she just wants to make you jelous?" he suggested. "Jealous?" "Yes like, she's flirting with Matt so you get all angry and it sure is working!" Becker shocked "you think she's playing a game?" he asked. "Yeah that's what girls do, trust me, Abby's made me jealous one too many times" he laughed to himself. "and if i was you, i'd play the game back" he continued. "how?" becker asked not believing that he was actually asking Conner for advice on women. "Well, you know that Cathy girl that's been following you around recently" Becker nodded remembering the small ginger haired girl that clearly fancied him, a bit too much for his liking. "Well ask her out, then turn up on Jess date and flirt with Cathy, that'll really wind her up" Becker thought for a moment, maybe this wasn't quite a bad idea either.

That afternoon Jess and Matt still hadn't come back and Cathy was sat at the ADD typing away. "Cathy?" Becker approached her; she turned smiling to see him. "Hello Captain is there something I can do for you?" just her voice depressed him. "actually, i was wondering if you would be happy to attend with me a date tonight?" her smile widened. _Great Conner, this better be worth it..._

_**OKAYTHAT'S THE NEXT CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE, AND THE DATE WILL BE UP SOON WITHIN IN THE NEXT WEEK! REVIEW ARE GREAT THANKS XXX**_


End file.
